


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Triggers, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a nightmare and Clint is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Bucky was sweating. He was tossing and turning. Even though he had escaped HYDRA's clutches he still had nightmares. This one was particularly horrifying as it involved the man he loved very much.

Bucky's nightmare

Bucky was back at the HYDRA facility. He could see his old handlers and Rumlow. They had Clint with them. He looked alright except for a few scrapes. Bucky looked at him lovingly. He looked at the HYDRA goons with a cold expression.

"I am here. Now let Clint go." said Bucky in a cold tone.

"Well, you really love him, don't you." said Rumlow.

He pushed Clint towards Bucky who caught him.

"Ate you alright?" asked Bucky.

"I am fine. But why did you come, Buck? They are going to have you again." said Clint.

"How could I not, I love you very much." said Bucky.

"How sentimental." said Rumlow. He smirked and said a phrase.

Bucky stiffened and felt the Soldier take over.

"Buck, are you alright?" asked a blonde man. He turned towards Rumlow and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"We fixed him Barton. Now Soldier get rid of this man.' said Rumlow.

The Soldier wrapped his metal arm around Barton's neck.

"Bucky please, I love you. Its me Clint." said Barton with a chocked sob.

The Soldiers mind was screaming at him to stop. But it wasn't of any use. He squeezed Barton's neck and watched life drain out of him.

All the while his mind screamed, CLINT.

Bucky's Nightmare Ends.

"CLINT." Bucky woke up with a shout waking Clint too.

"Bucky, its alright." said Clint wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I killed you, Clint. I killed you." said Bucky.

"You did not. Look at me I am alive." said Clint.

Bucky looked at Clint and suddenly kissed him. Clint was alive. Bucky hadn't killed him.

Clint rested Bucky's head on his lap and started humming a tune.

Slowly Bucky calmed down and started to doze off.

Seeing Bucky asleep, Clint kissed his forehead.

He kept a watch for the rest of the night.


End file.
